headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Batgirl Vol 1
| years published = 2000-2006 | total issues = 73 | featured characters = Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) | creators = | previous = | next = ''Batgirl'', Vol. 2 }} Batgirl is an American ongoing comic book series of the superhero fantasy genre. It was published by DC Comics and ran for seventy-three issues from April, 2000 to April, 2006. The series starred Cassandra Cain in the role of Batgirl and is the first ongoing series to feature the character. Cassandra Cain is actually the second character to call herself Batgirl. The first, and arguably more well-known version of Batgirl is Barbara Gordon who, up until this point, had never had her own title. Link individual issues as they become available. * Batgirl 1 * Batgirl 2 * Batgirl 3 * Batgirl 4 * Batgirl 5 * Batgirl 6 * Batgirl 7 * Batgirl 8 * Batgirl 9 * Batgirl 10 * Batgirl 11 * Batgirl 12 * Batgirl 13 * Batgirl 14 * Batgirl 15 * Batgirl 16 * Batgirl 17 * Batgirl 18 * Batgirl 19 * Batgirl 20 * Batgirl 21 * Batgirl 22 * Batgirl 23 * Batgirl 24 * Batgirl 25 * Batgirl 26 * Batgirl 27 * Batgirl 28 * Batgirl 29 * Batgirl 30 * Batgirl 31 * Batgirl 32 * Batgirl 33 * Batgirl 34 * Batgirl 35 * Batgirl 36 * Batgirl 37 * Batgirl 38 * Batgirl 39 * Batgirl 40 * Batgirl 41 * Batgirl 42 * Batgirl 43 * Batgirl 44 * Batgirl 45 * Batgirl 46 * Batgirl 47 * Batgirl 48 * Batgirl 49 * Batgirl 50 * Batgirl 51 * Batgirl 52 * Batgirl 53 * Batgirl 54 * Batgirl 55 * Batgirl 56 * Batgirl 57 * Batgirl 58 * Batgirl 59 * Batgirl 60 * Batgirl 61 * Batgirl 62 * Batgirl 63 * Batgirl 64 * Batgirl 65 * Batgirl 66 * Batgirl 67 * Batgirl 68 * Batgirl 69 * Batgirl 70 * Batgirl 71 * Batgirl 72 * Batgirl 73 * Batgirl Annual 1 * Batgirl: Silent Running (TPB) * Batgirl: A Knight Alone (TPB) * Batgirl: Death Wish (TPB) * Batgirl: Fists of Fury (TPB) * Batgirl: Destruction's Daughter (TPB) * Batgirl: Kicking Assassins (TPB) * The characters and events chronicled in this series relate to the mainstream DC Universe that existed following the Crisis on Infinite Earths miniseries, but before the New 52 continuity change. * ''Batgirl'' #65 is the first issue in the series to feature the DC Comics swirl logo. * Cassandra Cain first appeared in ''Batman'' 567 in July, 1999. * Batgirl #12 is an "Officer Down" crossover. * Batgirl #21 is a "Joker: Last Laugh" crossover. * Batgirl #24 is a "Bruce Wayne: Murderer?" crossover. * Batgirl #27 and #29 are "Bruce Wayne: Fugitive" crossovers. * Batgirl #55-57 are "War Games" crossovers. * Batgirl #58-59 are "Fresh Blood" crossovers. * Batgirl #60-62 comprise "The Hood" storyline. * Batgirl #63-64 comprise the "Could've Been" storyline. * Batgirl #66-70 comprise the "Destruction's Daughter" storyline. * Batgirl #71-73 comprise the "Blood Matters" storyline. * * * * * Category: Category:DC Comics